Marvel: Universe
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: The Amazing Spider-Man. The Mighty Avengers. The Uncanny X-Men. The Fantastic Four. Together, they are the greatest heroes Earth has ever known. When cosmic material lands on Earth, the villains plot to do something dangerous with it. Can our heroes save the day once again? Or does something even sinister hide in the shadows, waiting for the time to strike?
1. Prologue

Excelsior! Welcome, true believers! I am Stan Lee, the creator of this marvelous universe! This world is full of action and heroes, ready to save the day when needed. But this time, it will not be easy. A dark force of evil lurks in the deepest parts of the cosmos. The villains of this world plan to use an extraterrestrial material for something unspeakable! The heroes that I have created must stop them at all costs! And now, our tale shall begin…

Deep in the far reaches of space, a cosmic being lurks. It devours anything in sight. The energy will feed its hunger, and it is eternal, as old as the very universe itself! **"I STILL HUNGER!"** It bellowed. **"GO! FIND ME MORE!"** The being it spoke to was indeed a silver humanoid. Atop its cosmic surfboard, it nodded in response, and then flew off.

A long journey took the Silver Surfer to the planet of Earth. As it soared through the clouds, an armored figure followed it. Following the figure was a massive airborne aircraft carrier! "Sorry, surfer dude, but you're headed for a wipe-out!" Iron Man said. Then, he got a call via radio in his suit. "Careful, Tony Stark." The voice belonged to S.H.I.E.L.D director Nick Fury. "I'm reading an incoming ship!" Then, the Iron Avenger and the Silver Surfer saw a fighter jet in front of them. "Watch out! It's about to open fire!" Fury warned. Tony blasted the ship, but it countered with a projectile which hit the surfer, sending him plummeting to the ground, with his board in pieces. Iron Man was also caught in the blast. "Tony! Are you alright?" Nicolas Fury asked. "Ung. I'm fine, director." He replied. _"MINOR DAMAGE TAKEN. SHEILD LEVEL AT 99.9%."_ The other voice in the suit belonged to JARVIS, Tony's A.I. system. Meanwhile, down on Earth, the pieces of the board turned from silver to a sparkling black upon hitting the surface. Yet, the Silver Surfer was nowhere to be seen.

Elsewhere, at Castle Doom, Victor Von Doom was constructing yet another one of his plans of doom. "With these Cosmic Stones, the world will be mine to rule!" He bellowed. Silver Surfer was left unconscious near one of the castle's walls. "But first, I should prevent it from being destroyed." Doctor Doom added. Then, a voice rang out from a radio. "This would have been much easier had you captured the board intact, rather than blasting it to pieces." It said. "The Avengers had arrived." Doom replied. "They know how to ruin every good plan." "Yet your plan is still… fantastic." The voice answered. "A poor choice of words, God of Mischief." Doom snapped back. "I prefer to see it as… genius! I have hired every available ally we could find to help me assemble this great weapon!" "That is sort of a mouthful, but alright. Speaking of that…" "Silence! Now, we must track down more of these Cosmic Stones to build my weapon!" Doom turned to an incomplete construction made of the same material of the Silver Surfer's board. "As you command, oh most doom-full one." The voice said sarcastically. Behind the metal plating, Victor smiled. He had already sent two of his minions to obtain the stones, with most of them landing in Manhattan, New York. They had begun searching at Grand Central Station…


	2. Sand Central Station

The station was soon held hostage. Two metahuman menaces, Abomination and the Sandman, had the citizens prisoner. The Abomination was a mutant creature, and nemesis of the Hulk. Sandman was not the kind of being that put you to sleep. No, in fact, he could become sand itself! He constructed a sandy megaphone from his hand and spoke out. "All right! I'll let these bigwigs go, once you bring me some of those… Uh, Cosmic Stones!" He yelled. Nearby, Abomination groaned. "Why didn't he make ME the supervisor here?!" He roared. "That guy's got sand for brains!" Sandman then, with a hammer sand construct, smashed a nearby bench that two tired workers were headed for to show how serious he was. "And no breaks!" He added.

Meanwhile, outside the terminal, Tony Stark was on route to his destination. "I see it." He said to Agent Coulson, who was on the line. "It's the building flooded with sand." _And of all times to hold Grand Central hostage, it just HAD to be rush hour!_ Iron Man thought. As he landed, a big green figure smashed through the nearby wreckage. "Hey Bruce! Ever heard of 'Look before you leap'?" Iron Man said. The Hulk paid no attention. He roared, ready to face the Abomination on the other side of the sand-covered road leading up to the terminal. "I know, bad guys." Tony said. "S.H.I.E.L.D. said that we need a careful plan of attack to…" Having no patience, Hulk charged right in! "Or we just smash our way in. Good plan!" As Hulk charged through the debris, Iron Man used his Mark 6 armor and Repulsor Rays to fend off the sand goons that may distract Banner. Eventually, Hulk then fought Abomination. The two monsters threw punches at each other. Abomination then caught Hulk's fist and breathed out a stinky fume. Hulk swatted it away and continued the onslaught. He then caught Abomination's arm and beat him with it. "HULK SMASH!" Hulk yelled as he drove both fists into the ground, stunning Abomination. He then did an uppercut on him, slammed him into the ground, and then threw him into the nearby window!

Abomination was dealt with. Now only Sandman remained. Hulk and Iron Man fought many sand goons and constructs to get to Sandman, such as fighting off a pair of hands, fending off goons that came from a train construct, wetting a sand wall to weaken it, and finally bring a castle construct crashing down! But Sandman wasn't done yet! He then transformed his entire body into a giant sand monster and conjured up a huge sandstorm. It was strong enough to lift Hulk off the ground, and Iron Man's thrusters couldn't fight the strong winds! And with that, Sandman carried the heroes out of the building, rendering them helpless against the storm!

Nearby, a figure was watching the heroes struggle. "Wow. So much for taking the subway down to the Bugle." It said. "Guess I'll have to fight my way through it!" And with a TWIP, the figure swung into action! The Amazing Spider-Man landed on a nearby rooftop. Peter Parker than saw the storm. Using his strong webbing, he grabbed onto the two Avengers and pulled them out! "Thanks for the help, kid." Tony said. "Man, you Avenger guys are really great… at making a mess!" Peter snapped. Then, he felt his Spider Sense pick something up. He then dodged a big S sign that was thrown at him! "Hey! I just replaced that!" Iron Man yelled. Sandman, still in his giant form, flew down from Stark Tower, and the fight began! _Man, this guy's good!_ Spider-Man thought. _Gotta find some water to weaken him!_ Luckily, he spotted a water cannon that could do the job. He hopped on, and aimed. "Hey, Mr. Million Grains! Have a drink!" He yelled as he fired. Sandman was too late to react. The water hit him, and he started to become a solid. "OH NO! I'M MELTING! MELTING! NO, WAIT, I MEAN, I'M SOLIDIFYING! SOLIDIFYING! OH, WHAT A WORLD, NO!" He then swiped at the cannon, destroying it. Spider-Man quickly leaped off. With Sandman weakened, Hulk leaped onto the head, and with an uppercut, the head was sent flying off, and Sandman converted back to his normal self, defeated.

Later, all that was left to do was clean up the mess. Abomination and Sandman were sent to prison. Fury and Coulson were on the scene. "Secure the stone, Coulson. Make sure it gets to Richard's lab safely." "Yes, sir." Tony and Bruce also helped by clearing the debris. "You're calling them 'Cosmic Stones'?" Tony asked. "They came from that sky-surfer you encountered." Nick replied. "I've given Reed Richards the job of finding out why everyone seems to want them." Nick then turned to Peter. "Thanks for the assistance, Parker. There's always room for a hero like you." "Like I have time for that!" Spider-Man said. "I've got a trigonometry exam tomorrow, my aunt needs me to pick up a dozen eggs, and I'm drowning in angst!" He then swung off. Nick then turned back to Tony. "So, who's behind all this?" Tony asked. "I don't know." Fury replied. "What exactly are they up to?" "I wish I knew." "Will it cut into my me time?" "Yes. Tony, get back to Stark Tower and try to get me some answers." "Will do." Soon, Tony and Bruce left the scene. Nick then reported back to the Helicarrier to plan his next move.

Meanwhile, in the most high-security cell in the Raft, Loki, the god of mischief, was contacting Doctor Doom. "I must get all of the Cosmic Stones to finish my weapon!" Doom said. "My work progresses." Loki answered. "Progress faster!" Doom instructed. As the connection was severed, Loki was left talking to himself. "This is what I have been reduced to? Relying on such pitiful, mortal creatures for my plans? No matter. Soon my revenge will be at hand."

Back on the Helicarrier, Maria Hill noticed a figure approaching. "Director Fury, Reed Richards is here." She informed him. Nick then saw a figure stretch his way in. "Ah, Mister Fantastic himself." He said. "Any breakthrough on that stone I sent you?" "Actually, I could use some help." Reed said. "Is Tony Stark around?" "He's working on something else. However, I have another Avenger here." Fury stated. Then, a man in red, white, and blue with an American-designed shield came in. "I'm actually the FIRST Avenger, sir." Captain Steve Rogers said. "So, do you have much experience with theoretical quantum mechanics and exotic Nano-derived power sources?" Richards asked. Captain America really didn't understand what he had said. "Uh, well, I DID fight the Nazis back in World War 2." Then, Maria got a message. "Director Fury, we have confirmation that more of those stones hit the open ocean." She said. "Hill, get me a S.H.I.E.L.D. research submarine to gather the stones. I want some answers!" Nick Fury ordered. "Cap, you head to the Baxter Building with Reed Richards and help out the best you can." He added. "Sure, I'm always ready to sell some war bonds." Rogers replied, even though he knew that the USA won the second World War. Fury then turned his attention back to Maria. "Hill, another important thing: lunch. Order some shawarma. Stark knows a spot."


	3. Times Square Off

When Cap and Reeds got to the Baxter Building, they found a man with robotic arms inside, stealing the Cosmic Stone. "Victor Von Doom, this is Otto Octavius. I found it." Then, Dr. Octopus saw the two heroes. "Destroy them, my Octobots!" Doc Ock yelled. He then used his mechanical arms to climb out of the building. Cap used his shield and threw it at some of the bots, while Mr. Fantastic used his elastic body to stretch out and fight the bots. Once they were all dealt with, Reed activated the Fantastivator (the stairs were destroyed) and the two used it to continue the pursuit.

The two continued to pursue Doc Ock across the rooftops. "We can't let him escape with that Cosmic Stone! If we do, there's no telling what might happen!" Richard said, as he stretched across the gaps. Cap used his advanced parkour to avoid some obstacles as well. Eventually, the chase led them to the Daily Bugle. Mr. Fantastic quickly morphed into a wrecking ball crane, and smashed Doc Ock before he could gain any more ground. Having enough, Doc Ock crashed through the building, with the two heroes following.

A few minutes earlier, Peter Parker was meeting up with his boss, J. Jonah Jameson. Jameson was concerned that Spider-Man was a threat to New York, and planned to prove it to the world. "Parker?! Do your job!" JJJ scolded. "I want some play for the Bugle stories on the Net-Thing or Inter-face." "Yes, sir. Net-face." Parker replied. "You understand the web, don't you?" "The web? Yeah, it's a job. And a hobby." Suddenly, Doc Ock crashed through the building! As most of the workers and JJJ hid, Parker quickly hid as well, taking this time to become his alter ego. As Doc Ock escaped, Spider-Man followed. On another one of the rooftops, he met up with Cap and Richards. "Glad you could join us." Richards said. "Doc Ock's got one of the Cosmic Stones! We can't let him get away!" "Got it!" And with that, the trio continued the pursuit.

Eventually, the chase ended at Times Square. There, Doc Ock began to fight the trio. Alongside fighting Octobots, Cap, Fantastic, and Spidey had to deal with the arms. The fight was long, but soon, the arms were severed off! Doc Ock was defeated. "You fools don't know when to surrender, don't you?" Otto said between gasps. "Well, guess what? I'm not done yet!" He then threw the stone high into the air! "I've got it!" The trio yelled. Fantastic stretched out his arm, Cap threw his shield, and Spidey twipped out a webbing. But just then, a figure swooped by and grabbed the Stone! "No." The figure said. "I've got it! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And with that, the Green Goblin flew off on his glider! Doc Ock then attacked once more, but was knocked out by Cap's shield.

It was later when S.H.I.E.L.D. came to clean up the mess. Arriving on the Quinjet, agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were also on the scene. "We captured Otto, but Norman Osborn got the Cosmic Stone." Cap said. "Don't worry." Black Widow said. "We tracked him to the Oscorp building." "However, Fury needs you and Richards back at the Helicarrier. We need to know what these stones can do." Hawkeye informed. "We got to. Because…" Spider-Man paused, remembering what his beloved Uncle Ben had said to him days before he died. "With great power, comes great responsibility." He then swung off towards the Oscorp building. "Meet you guys there!"


	4. Exploratory Laboratory

Spider-Man eventually got to Oscorp Industries and waited for the two agents to come. Once they did, they took the elevator to get to one of the top floors. "Norman's not gonna be the Goblin here." Spider-Man said. "So, it's gonna be a lot harder finding him." As the trio were about to enter one of the rooms, a staff member saw them. "Hey, you can't go in there! That's authorized personnel on..." He was interrupted by Black Widow tasering him. "Don't worry. These things are only set to 'Stun'." She said. Eventually, they managed to get to the boss's room. Norman smiled. "I'm sorry, but you three don't have the proper visitor passes." He then pressed a secret button hidden in his desk, and a trapdoor opened, sending the three heroes falling! Norman then pulled out his wrist radio. "Victor, this is Norman. I'll be there shortly."

When Spider-Man and the others regained conscious, they found themselves in the basement. As they examined the place, Spider-Man froze. "Don't touch that!" He yelled. "That black stuff? That's symbiote goo. It can possess any being. I was one of the guys that was bonded with that stuff. Anyone possessed by it is vulnerable to high-frequency noises and is flammable." "We need to get back to Norman before he escapes!" Hawkeye said as he went ahead. The others followed. They also had to fend off against symbiote-controlled scientists. Soon, they came to a dark hallway. Suddenly, everything went dark and got all eerie. The trio readied themselves. Then, out of nowhere, a black hideous figure appeared right up close to them for a split second! Black Widow gasped. Spider-Man went wide-eyed. Hawkeye screamed. "What was that thing?" "Eddie Brock, aka Venom. Claims that I 'ruined his life'. Now he's a symbiotic beast." The three then went deeper until they met Venom. **"We always love running into you, Spider-Man!"** Venom snarled. "Guys, meet Venom." Spider-Man said. "Venom, the guys." He then turned to Black Widow. "Well, one's a girl." Then, the fight began. Black Widow shot at a bell, making it ring, Hawkeye bombarded Venom with fire arrows, And Spidey managed to find a boom-box, turned it on, and set it to its max volume. All this left Venom screeching. Soon, Venom was taken down. Then, Hawkeye remembered. "Green Goblin! Come on!"

The trio was too late. By the time they got to the roof, the Goblin took off in his helicopter. Hawkeye silently swore. "I knew I should have packed my Anti-Goblin arrows!" "Well, can you and the other Avengers track him down?" Spidey said. "I gotta do dishes, homework, explain to my girlfriend why I'm always, always making her wait at coffee places. I mean, my life is really, really hard." And with that, the trio left.

"Tell me you got the Stone." Nick said back on the Helicarrier. "Sorry sir, but Goblin got away." Hawkeye said over the radio. Nick groaned. "Agent Coulson…" "I know, sir, clean up at Oscorp." Then, Nick got a call from Tony. "Tell me you found something." Nick said. "Well, besides going through a hundred keyboards for Dr. Banner, I've gone through some of my space data about that Silver Surfer we encountered." Tony said. Bruce Banner was having difficulties with his computer and was trying his very best not to become his alter ego. "He was filthy with Power Cosmic." "I was afraid of that." Nick Fury said. "And I tracked the Silver Surfer's power signature from that mystery ship. Looks like they landed in Latveria." "Latveria?! That means… Doctor Doom!" Just then, Maria got another call. "Sir! We have a break-in at the Raft!" She said. "Tony, Bruce, you're up!" Nick said. "Okay, sir, we'll get right on it!" Tony said. And with that, he and Banner went off.


	5. Rock up at the Lock up

Tony Stark had suited up and had flew to the ferry point. Banner decided to take a taxi. After they got a ticket, they got aboard the ferry. _Ah man, I KNEW I should have gone before we left!_ Banner thought. By the time they got to Ryker's Island, it was dark and stormy. "Hold on, I'm picking something up." Tony said. "it's moving behind those walls." Before they could do anything, the walls broke! Then, a clawed figure stepped out. "James Howlett?! What are you doing here?" Banner asked. "Shouldn't you be in Canada, uncovering your past, or something?" Tony asked. "I tracked Sabretooth here." Wolverine said. "Chuck said Doom's got the Brotherhood of Mutants helping him out." "Doing what?" Suddenly, alarms started to blare! "WARNING. WARNING. ESCAPE IN PROGRESS." "Huh. A break IN to help break OUT. Most ironic thing I've ever heard." And with that, the heroes ran off.

It wasn't long until Iron Man, Hulk, and Wolverine encountered Sabretooth. "Ah, hello there, heroes." Sabretooth taunted to his brother, Tony, and Bruce. "You're just in time for the great escape!" And with that, he stabbed his claws into one of the control panels! Thus, this released many supervillains, such as Carnage, Rhino, Red Skull, and even Loki! "Oh crud." Logan said, claws extracted. "There's no way we can take them all on!" "Don't worry. That's exactly why I made this suit. To take on these guys." Tony readied his Repulsor Rays. Then he heard a voice. "I must say, Mr. Stark, that suit of yours really is something." Tony turned to see Magneto and a security guard. The guard then shifted into the damsel in disguise, Mystique. "But it needs a little… tailoring." And with that Magneto started to use his magnetic powers. Before Tony could react, his Mark 6 Armor was ripped apart! He then fell unconscious. Then, As the villains fled, Wolverine and Hulk pursued Magneto and Sabretooth. "C'mon, you big green gorilla!" Wolverine said. "We gotta get after them!" Tony then woke up. "Ung. Is it a little drafty in here or is it me?" Then, he remembered. He took of the helmet, which was the only thing on him. Iron Man was dead. Or, at least, this version of him.

Soon, the X-Man and Hulk were fighting inmates and Sabretooth (with the help of Magneto) on a moving elevator shaft. Eventually, Sabretooth was defeated, but then fled. During the second pursuit, Abomination ambushed the two! Wolverine followed the clashing titans outside. The two battled viciously. _I gotta help, somehow._ Wolverine thought. Then, he noticed a spotlight. Using his claws, he climbed up the wall. He got up to the spotlight, turned it on, and pointed it at Abomination. This blinded him, giving Hulk an opening. Logan smiled. Then, he picked up Sabretooth's scent. He heard helicopter blades. He turned around to see Sabretooth in a stolen chopper! He then noticed Magneto and Mystique in another. Sabretooth opened fire, destroying the spotlight. Wolverine leaped off and onto the floor below. By this time, Hulk was winning the clash. He grabbed Abomination and threw him upwards, right into Sabretooth's chopper! The two went crashing down, with the chopper blades trapping Abomination.

Later, Tony managed to arrive, along with Cap via S.H.I.E.L.D. jet. "I heard what happened." Cap said. "Red Skull, Loki, and the other villains must be stopped!" Banner nodded. "However, Tony had a little… accident. He went head-on with the Living Magnet and got his armor destroyed." Cap then turned to Tony. "We need Iron Man to get those Cosmic Stones back. Let's get you back to Stark Tower." "Don't worry, Cap." Tony said. "There's more than that came from. I got tons of armors, and many versions of Iron Man." And so, the two headed back to the ferry to go back to the mainland.


	6. Rebooted, Resuited

It was a long walk, but eventually, the two managed to get to Stark Tower. Tony then entered the passcode. Suddenly, the alarms blared! "What's with the hostile welcome?" Tony then tried the optical scan. "INTRUDER ALERT. SECRURITY SYSTEM ACTIVIATED." JARVIS said. Then, the doors locked and all entrances were sealed. "Intruder?!" Tony exclaimed. "JARVIS, security override command Tango Oscar Sierra 3-9-6-3!" "We'll have to fight our way in!" Cap threw his shield at one panel, making the doors open. "Someone must have hacked my systems." Tony wondered. "Only a genius as smart as me can be able to do that."

Inside, Tony was left with questions. "Great. With JARVIS hacked, I can't trust my suits anymore." "All of them?" "They're all connected to the mainframe. Except for one of them." After bypassing the laser gates, the two managed to get to the other end of the garage. Tony then went inside one of the suit chambers and emerged in what looked like a metal armored suit. "This baby's the one that started it all. Made it myself to escape from slavery. A little old-fashioned, but it'll get the job done." They then continued through the tower until they reached the main server. "MY APOLOGIES, SIR, BUT MY SYSTEMS HAVE BEEN OVERRIDEN." JARVIS said. "Don't worry, I'll have you back to normal in no time." Tony said. Soon, the power was restored. Tony then went to the center of the room, and armor parts flew around. They all then connected onto him, thus making him all-new and improved. "I give you… Iron Man, Mark 42!" "How many Marks are there?" "I, uh, lost track." And so, they continued onward.

In the Arc Reactor room, Iron Man and Cap than saw who had hacked the systems. Aldrich Killian, Mandarin, and Loki were all there. And now Loki had the Arc Reactor! "My apologies, but I needed a source of high power, at low cost." Loki said. "Well, you are stealing from the best." Tony snapped back. "That's not the only thing we've stolen." Mandarin added. Then, he noticed Loki vanishing. "What?! Where are you going?!" He groaned. "Never trust a demigod." He and Killian than ran off. The two heroes followed.

The chase ended at the tower helipad. There, Killian began his attack. But eventually, he was defeated. But this was enough time to get Mandarin some power. "You have underestimated yourself, Stark. Now, I shall use your own weapons against you!" He then climbed into the Hulkbuster armor and began the attack. "JARVIS, activate House Party Protocol!" "What's that?" "You're about to find out." Soon, all the Iron Man armors flew in and attacked the Mandarin! Cap used this time to set up an EMP bomb. When he activated it, the Hulkbuster armor was deactivated. Iron Man ripped open the hatch and threw the Mandarin out. Suddenly, the Hulkbuster armor self-destructed! As the Mandarin laid there with ash on his face, Tony groaned. "Why is it that my tower can never stay in one piece?" He asked.

"We're in danger. The big bad end-of-the-world kind of danger." Nick Fury said. He was in a broadcasting room. "Initial tests by Reed Richards say that these Stones contain Power Cosmic, and are the remains of Silver Surfer's board. If it is what I think it is, you alone have the power to defend the earth." On the main deck, Richards and Stark were meeting up. "It appears that both of our labs have been trashed." Richards stated. "Then these guys love to steal our stuff." Tony added. "And they've been stealing far too much of it." Nick Fury said. "We need to move on our Latveria operation. I call it: Operation L.A.T.V.E.R.I.A." "I'll call the rest of the Fantastic Four." Reed said as he walked away." "Right." Nick said, he then turned to Maria. "Turn on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Arc Reactor tracking software." "Wait, you're tracking my arc reactor signatures?!" Tony asked. Nick ignored him. "Barton. Romanoff. You're up." "Yes, sir!" The two agents went up to the upper level.


	7. Red Head Detention

"Our signal says that the Arc Reactor is somewhere in a secret Hydra base. If you follow the signal, you should find the base." Fury said through the earpiece. Hawkeye and Black Widow had jumped off the Helicarrier and landed in the city. Eventually, the signal leaded them to a suspicious place. Black Widow opened the door to find… nothing? "Uh, director? Something's not right here. This is the wrong spot." "Uh, scratch that last update. SOMEONE spilled shawarma sauce all over the monitor! Patching in accurate coordinates now!" The two followed the signal into the Financial District. "Ok, the base should be here somewhere." Natasha said. "But they didn't make it easy for us." "What, you expected some giant sign saying, 'Welcome to secret Hydra base'?" Clint said. Eventually, they found the entrance and went inside.

Deep in the base, Natasha noticed claw marks on the walls. "Looks like Wolverine beat us here." She said. "The signal's getting stronger, so follow it, agents!" Nick said. As the two agents went in deeper, they noticed more of the base. They also caught a glimpse of Loki, Arnim Zola, and Red Skull in the main viewport. However, Red Skull saw them, sent the base on lockdown, and sealed the door shut! "Well, this might be a problem." Hawkeye said. "You guys need any help?" A voice said. Then, a flying fiery figure emerged. "Johnny Storm. The Human Torch. At your service." He said. "Stay back folks, I got this. Flame On!" With a fiery beam coming from his hands, he weakened the doors enough to let the agents break through. They then continued deeper into the base.

After going through the main reactor and missile room, they managed to get to the portal room. "It works." Red Skull said. "Power levels are stable." "Excellent." Loki said. Then, he shot the two agents, wounding them. He then leaped through the portal. Just then, Captain America burst in! "Red Skull! I'm gonna spangle you 'till you see stars!" "Still in that ridiculous outfit? You need a bigger wardrobe budget." Then, as Cap and Skull fought, Human Torch fought off the Hydra agents. Bullets were blocked, and punches were thrown. Soon, Red Skull was down. "You cannot defeat me." He growled. Suddenly, he tripped and was electrocuted as the vortex shut down. "I tracked Red Skull's scent here." Wolverine stated. "He has a stinky cologne." "We appreciate the help, but you destroyed the vortex! Now we can't follow Loki!" "Yeah, well, I got the feeling that Loki isn't a hired hand in this thing."

"They'll be fine, Director Fury." Coulson informed Nick. "They may not be super, but they are heroes." "Colonel Fury, sir. Loki jumped into a vortex and vanished." Cap spoke up. "I know someone that can help locate him." Cap then noticed thunder in the distance. To reach their next destination, they would need the help of a god.


	8. Bifrosty Reception

At the docks, Cap, Torch, and Wolverine met up with the Norse god of thunder and lightning, The Mighty Thor. "Get a load of this guy." "Nice, very theatrical with the lightning and everything!" "He IS the god of thunder. It's sort of his thing." Then, Thor spoke up. "I sensed the opening of the Vortex because my evil twisted wicked brother, Loki used it as a pathway to Asgard." "What's he after, anyway?" "He is ever only after one thing… Power. He must be stopped at all costs!" And with that, Thor used his mighty hammer, Mjolnir, to open a vortex towards Asgard. Then, he and the others went through.

The vortex whisked the four of them away towards the realm of the gods. "YEHAW! This is epically awesome!" Johnny yelled. "Ugh. I'm getting kinda dizzy!" Wolverine yelled. "How much father 'till we get there, Thor?" Cap asked. "Prepare yourselves, mortals! Asgard is within our sights!" Then, the world went white…

The four then landed in the observatory. "Ugh, let's not do that again." Wolverine groaned. "Woah. I'm so dizzy, I'm seeing stars AND stripes!" Cap said. Thor looked around. The area was covered with ice! "Loki must be working with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim!" "Then it's a good thing that I always bring the heat!" Johnny said as he went ablaze and meted the ice. "We must hurry! I fear that Loki has twisted this realm into his own image!" And with that, the four ran off.

After a long trek, crossing the rainbow bridge, and fighting frost giants (who weren't exactly giant to Wolverine), the four managed to get to the throne room, where Loki was waiting for them. "So, do you like what I have done to the place?" Loki asked. Thor then recognized the artifact that Loki had. It was the Tesseract! "The Tesseract is dangerous, brother!" "And so am I. I intend to get my revenge on both your world and mine!" "What are you planning?" "You are not the god of me." Thor was furious by his brother's taunting. "Thou dos vex me with that taunt! Ever since our youth, we saw each other as rivals!" "Ah, yes. And speaking of the past…" Loki then activated a giant mechanical being! "No. The Destroyer! Have you gone mad?!" "Oh, I am more than mad." Loki then used his powers to mind control the Destroyer! The four of them had to fight it! Cap used his shield to deflect its fiery beam back at Loki, then Thor leaped onto the Destroyer and destroyed it! Defeated, Loki vanished, leaving the Tesseract behind. The four went over to it. "I will return the Tesseract to the safe-keeping of the Treasure Room." "Hey, blonde. I hate to point this out to you, but it just got stolen from there. Maybe your security's not so good?" "S.H.I.E.L.D. has an entire battalion of troops dedicated to guarding the Tesseract." "Humans?! Guarding this item of immense power?! Please! I shall rain thunder and lightning down on anyone who touches it!" "Uh, guys? Where's Wolvy?" Before Johnny's question was answered, Thor noticed that the Tesseract was gone!

Meanwhile, back at the Observatory, Wolverine went towards the portal with the Tesseract in hand. "I bet this glow cube can help me find Magneto. I can ask Chuck about that." And with that, he jumped through the portal back to Earth.

"The final pieces are coming together." Loki said to Doom. "Soon, you will rule the earth." "Yes. But where is the power source you promised me?! It's all we need!" "I know where it is. We can acquire it from the mutants." "The Homo Superior species? Very well. I have planned for every contingency. I'll dispatch some associates to reacquire it."

Meanwhile, at the X Mansion, home of the X-Men, Wolverine was meeting up with Professor X. "Brought you something, Professor." Wolverine said as he came inside Xavier's room. "Figure this can help us find Magneto." Professor X was concerned. "The only thing I think it will find for us…" Suddenly, the whole place shook! Wolverine dodged debris about to fall on him. Acting as if it never happened, X continued his statement. "…is unwanted attention."

Outside in the courtyard, Cyclops and Jean Grey heard the commotion. "That doesn't sound good." Cyclops said. Then, they noticed the Brotherhood of Mutants invading! "And that doesn't LOOK good!" Jean Grey added. It was all clear now. They had to save the students and the mansion before it was too late!


	9. Juggernauts and Crosses

As the two hurried over to the mansion, they spotted an old man crying for help. "HEY! CALM DOWN AND TURN THOSE SPRINKLERS ON!" Cyclops yelled. "it's no good." Grey said. "He can't hear you through his own deafening screams." Using her telekinesis, Jean controlled the old man and made him turn on the sprinklers. "There. Now let's get inside."

Inside, they saw the students trapped, and then a big red figure ran in. "I'M THE JUGGERNAUT! YYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" It roared. _Jean, Cyclops, you MUST rescue the students!_ X told them via telepathy. Then, a nearby screen flickered, then it showed Magneto. "I'm afraid your attempts to stop me are too late." He said. "Failure to hand over the Tesseract will result in the destruction of your precious home." As the two mutants ran into the dining room, they noticed Storm being held by Toad. "I told you a storm was brewing." She snarled before electrocuting the froggy foe. "LOOOOOOO! LOU LAN'T LO LIS LO LE! LOO-AAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Toad yelled as he was fried. "C'mon Storm, we have to rescue the students!" Cyclops said as they ran outdoors.

"Hot enough for you, Bobby Drake?" Pyro taunted as he blasted Iceman with heat rays. "ARRRRRGGGHH! This… isn't… cool!" Iceman yelled. He managed to counter and Pyro was a frozen block. "Bobby! Are you alright?!" "Relax guys, I'm cool." Just then, the nearby wall crumbled! Colossus then began to fight Juggernaut. "We can't let them come out into the yard!" Cyclops yelled. "I got this!" Iceman then froze the fountain water into an icy stairway. "That should hold them." "We managed to evacuate the students." Jean said. "Now we need to find the professor!"

The four mutants hurried over to the professor's chamber. There, they found X, along with Magneto! "Professor?!" Jean gasped. "Yes. Believe it or not, Xavier has agreed to let me care for the Tesseract." "He has?" "Of course. He knows I am good with technology." "And he knows that you'll double-cross him at the drop of your helmet!" Cyclops yelled, using an Optic Blast. Magneto dodged, and Charles leaped out of his chair before it was destroyed! Jean was stunned. _But how?! The professor can't…_ "Well, that's no way to treat a lady, Summers!" Mystique cackled as she transformed into her true self. Then she and Magneto ran off.

Beast was busy carrying paperwork when two figures ran by him. "No running in the hallways please." He instructed. Suddenly, Iceman bumped into him! "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU!?" He roared. "NO RUNNING IN THE-." "C'mon! we can't let Magneto escape!" "OH!" He then followed towards the hanger.

When Beast reunited with the others, Magneto and Mystique had boarded the X-Jet and were preparing for take-off. "Juggernaut. Deal with them." The behemoth then leaped down. "Don't you get who I am?" He yelled. "I'M THE JU-." "Yeah, yeah, we get it." The battle was furious! After many blows, Beast was able to knock off Juggernaut's helmet! "OW! WHY YOU LITTLE!" "NOW!" Jean then started to control Juggernaut's mind! "ACK! G-G-GET OUTTA MY HEAD, CHARLES!" He roared. When he snapped back to his senses, he found water gushing out onto him! "ACK! BLUB! W-W-WHAT ARE YOU-GLUB-TRYING TO-BLUB BLUB-ACHIEVE?!" "I think you should chill out a little." Iceman then froze the water, and Jean telepathically threw the frozen Juggernaut into the X-Jet! But it was too late. Magneto managed to escape. "Oh, my stars and garters!" Beast gasped. "What does that even mean?" Then, X, Cyclops, and Wolverine rushed in. "Sorry, professor, but Magneto got away." X sighed. "That is most unfortunate." He said. "I think that we owe Nick Fury a few favors."

Meanwhile, The Fantastic Four were cleaning up Reed's lab when Nick Fury entered. "Thanks for letting Agent Coulson help with the clean-up here." Susan Storm, The Invisible Woman, and also Johnny's sister, informed Fury. "You were assisting S.H.I.E.L.D. at the time." He answered. "Besides, I can expense it. but there's something else I need you to help me with. Magneto has stolen the Tesseract and we've tracked its energy signature to Latveria. It's finally time for 'Operation: L.A.T.V.E.R.I.A.' to get underway." "Why did it take so long to plan?" "Approvals, countersignatures, and four rounds of notes. You can't believe the bureaucracy I deal with." "And if Doom combines the power of the Tesseract with those Cosmic Stones…" "It could be very dangerous. He has to be stopped." "Yeah!" Ben, aka The Thing (Which was the giant rock monster) said. "IT'S CLOBERRIN' TIME!" "Whoa there, big guy!" Human Torch said. "Wait 'till we get there!" As the Fantastic Four went off, Coulson turned to Fury. "Are you going to tell them, sir?" He asked. "One threat at a time, Coulson."


	10. Doctor in the House

Later, in Latverian airspace, the Fantastic Four and Nick Fury were in the Fantasticar, approaching Castle von Doom. Human Torch could fly, so he wasn't in the vehicle. "Local weather is dreary with an 80% chance of bad guys!" He called out. "And a 100% chance…" Suddenly, the defenses were activated! "…OF INCOMING FIRE!" "AUTOPILOT MODE ENGAGED." Then, the others made a jump. Missiles were fired, but using telekinesis, Susan blocked them. Mr. Fantastic the caught the two and morphed into a parachute. "I saw this in a movie once." He said. As they landed, they didn't see Torch or Fury. "They must have landed elsewhere." Reed guessed. "And I can't get a signal." Susan said. "There must be a jammer nearby." "Then I'll guess we'll have to fight through these Doom-bots!" Ben said. "NOW it's clobbering time!"

Eventually, the team managed to reunite. "Thanks for the help, sis!" Johnny said. "I was getting a little outnumbered, even WITH the director!" "Alright, team, we gotta get to Doctor Doom and stop him!" Fury said, his pistols loaded. They went over to the castle interior where the Green Goblin ambushed them! "YOW!" Torch yelled as pumpkin bombs bombarded him. "I'm okay! Besides the minor pains I'm feeling! Ouch." "What?!" The Green Goblin snarled. "No Spider-Man!? What a shame! I do so enjoy winding him up! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then, the Fantastic Four and Nick Fury began to fight the Goblin and the Doom-bots! Nick shot at the glider, damaging it and bringing the Goblin crashing down! After a while, the Goblin was clobbered. "Good work, team." Nick said. "Now to get to Doom!"

Doctor Doom was busy working when the intruders broke in. "Fools!" He roared. "Don't make me use this!" He then pulled out a cosmic ray gun. "What is that thing?" "Possibly a ray gun. They usually use focused light whereas this one appears to use cosmic energy." "Why don't you just ask him? Villains love to talk about their stuff." Torch then turned to Victor. "Hey Doom! What is that thing?" "Oh, you'd like to see it in action? Very well!" He pulled the trigger… but nothing happened. Up above, Loki groaned. "I told you that the weapon wasn't complete!" He sighed. "Fine. I'll assist you, but only this once!" He then shot a magic projectile out of his staff. Causing the ceiling to cave in on the Fantastic Four and Nick Fury. Doom looked at the gun confused. "I could have sworn that this thing was finished!"

When the heroes got the rubble off them, Nick saw that Doom was nowhere in sight! He then contacted the Helicarrier. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier? This is Fury. Hill, are you there?" The heroes had also found the Silver Surfer, all captured. "Here, Sir." "Listen, we've located our Silver friend. We'll bring him back to the carrier. Doom has taken off with Loki. That's a bad match. For us, I mean. Can you locate them?" "Yes, sir." Then, Nick heard Tony on the radio watch. "Just like you can track me anywhere, apparently." Hill ignored him. "They're headed out to sea, sir." "Contact Professor X and see if he can spare some mutants to help us track down all of Doom's associates." "Yes, sir."


	11. That Sinking Feeling

"So, where exactly are you taking me on my date with Thor?" Iron Man asked as he and the god flew over the seas. "A S.H.I.E.L.D. research submarine." Hill answered. As the two flew forward Tony noticed a huge vessel in the water. "A research vessel covered with weapons?" He said confused. "That's decisive labelling." Suddenly, the vessel opened fire on them! "WHOA!" Stark yelled as he dodged a missile. Then, he heard Hill on the radio. "Uh, that is NOT our research sub!" "I noticed." Iron Man then took out the weapons while Thor created an entrance. Then, the two noticed Spider-Man. "Don't tell me." Tony said. "You got here on a really long spider line." "Ah, no. You're not the only one who can fly." He then turned to a helicopter from which he was hanging from. "Behold, the Spider-Copter! Courtesy of Mr. Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D." Then, the three of them entered the tanker.

As they traversed, they found out that this was the property of A.I.M. industries. As they approached the research sub, a big babylike figure emerged. "I AM M.O.D.O.K.!" It said. "I AM DESIGNED ONLY FOR KILLING!" As the three heroes fought him, M.O.D.O.K. used his Psionic Blaster and Force Field for attack and defense. However, he was easily defeated. "Nice try, Mo'Dork." Spider-Man taunted. Suddenly, alarms started to blare! "WARNING. WARNING. SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED." The entire tanker started to shake and fall apart and water flooded in! "I cannot conjure any thunder or lightning in this vessel!" Thor said. "We appear to be trapped!" "EVERYONE, HOLD ON!" The tanker then submerged deep beneath the waves.

Spider-Man and the others regained consciousness. "We-we're alive?!" Spider-Man gasped. "And yet still breathing." Thor said. "How is this possible?!" "Strange. I didn't make this suit waterproof." Iron Man said. "Have no worries." A voice said. The three turned to see Jean Grey down in the seas with them. "My telekinesis can separate water molecules." "So, your magic force field thingy is acting like a giant air bubble." Spidey guessed. "The sub landed just a few feet near us." Iron Man said. "Mrs. Grey, make sure you follow us so we don't drown." They managed to get to the sub, and with a loud BANG, Thor created an opening. "Alright, Doomsy, what do you want with these Cosmic Stones?" "I do not share my plans with insects!" "How about a god, then?" Suddenly, the whole submarine shook! "WHOA! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" The sub was picked up out of the water and the top was torn open! "Hey! Is that… The Statue of Liberty?!" Spidey gasped. "I-I guess so, but, why is it moving?" Iron Man said. Jean was puzzled. "Well, Lady Liberty is made of metal, and the only person that can move metal is… MAGNETO!" Jean was right. Magneto was controlling the statue, and it was copying his every move! Doom took this opportunity to take the stones and leave in his jet. Then, Liberty threw the sub into Liberty Island! "WHHAAAAAAAAAAA! OOF!" The sub hit the ground with immense force! "Now, all we need is the nuclear power plant's core!" Doom said. Magneto nodded. "I will also deal with any resistance to this plan." He said. And with that, he and Liberty went over to the plant.

"I know why you're here." Nick said to Silver Surfer. "But I'm not sure what Loki and Doom want with your master." Then, Hill came on the monitor. "Reed Richards and Bruce Banner are ready to stop Magneto." She said. "Are you sure you want Howlett on this operation?" "I know that cooperation isn't in his nature, but we need him."


	12. Taking Liberties

Aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet, Reed, Bruce, and James were headed towards Liberty. "Whoa, that is one big statue!" Banner said. "This thing doesn't have any weapons, right?!" "Careful, Dr. Banner! She's a national treasure!" Reed yelled back. "With a really pointed hat?!" Wolverine said. Banner groaned. "Cap would hate to see this." He said. Then, Liberty swatted the jet out of the sky, making it crash into the plant!

In the wreckage, Banner managed to become the Hulk and burst out of the jet, with Wolverine and Mr. Fantastic following. After managing their way out of the plant, they confronted Magneto outside. However, he noticed them. "I will crush you with this copper-clad footwear!" He said as he made Liberty stomp on the trio as if they were a bunch of spiders.

"Ung." The three managed to come to. "Hey!" Wolverine said as he looked around. "We're inside the statue!" "That reminds me." Mr. Fantastic added. "I've live in New York all my life and I have NEVER been inside this thing." "Well, allow me to give you the tour." Wolverine added. They had to be careful, though. The S.H.I.E.L.D. jet squadrons were making an attack run on the statue and they were getting swatted like flies.

At the top of the statue, the trio confronted Mastermind. As the attack run continued, the trio eventually had to fight each other since they were being controlled. But soon, Mastermind was thrown off the head. But that was when Magneto noticed them. He had already obtained the power core. "Off with her head!" He yelled as he made Liberty take off her head and throw it, with the heroes on it!

"SIR!" Cap yelled. "The Statue of Liberty has somehow been desecrated!" "I got that, Rogers. Apparently, Magneto used it to obtain the power plant's nuclear core." "What does he want with it?" "We don't know." Cap was silent. _What is this country coming to?_ He thought. _That statue was a gift to us from France! Who ever knew that it could be a weapon?! It doesn't matter! We'll find the remains of her and restore her to her former glory!_ "I bet that Magneto is using the core to make his island base operational once again. Doom's planning a weapon, and he needs the transport." Nick Fury said. "Cap, you'll be with Ben on this mission. Natasha's preparing a jet for you." "YES, SIR!" _For liberty and justice for all!_


	13. Rapturous Rise

It wasn't long until the Quinjet was approaching Island M. The defenses were immediately online and opening fire. Cap and Thing leaped out of the Quinjet, and it pulled away. Cap opened his parachute, which made Thing remember. "Uh oh! I forgot MY parachute!" He screamed until he hit the sandy floor. Ben managed to get free eventually. "Ow. Okay, note to self: don't tell Johnny about this." He said. Then, he and Cap continued onwards.

It wasn't long until the two of them felt the entire island shake! "Whoa! What's happening!?" Thing wailed. "If it's what I think it is, hold on tightly!" Cap yelled. Then, the entire island began to slowly rise. As the two went forward, they found themselves suddenly surrounded by Velociraptors! "Whoa! Someone brought the Dinosaurs back?!" Ben gasped. "My guess is that they're from the Savage Lands." Cap said. "But why are they here?" Before the dinos could attack, lightning rained down. "Rogers, Benjamin, Charles Xavier sends his regards." Storm said as she landed. "WOW! A whether goddess! Johnny would love this!' Ben said. "C'mon! We have to get inside the base before the island flies into outer space!" Cap yelled as they went forward.

When they got closer to the base, Magneto confronted them. "Ah, I see that you've enjoyed playing with my pets." He said. "Let's see if you enjoy playing with this one." Then, Rhino burst out of the nearby wall! "I'll take care of this guy!" Thing said. "You deal with Mr. Metal Bender!" While Cap and Storm were fighting Eric, The Thing and Rhino were duking it out! Eventually, Ben knocked the Rhino off the slowly rising island! "WHAAAAAAAA!" Rhino yelled. "THIS AIN'T OVAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He then continued to plummet. "WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then, Storm let loose lightning upon Magneto, making it revealed to be actually Mystique! "That should hold her." Storm said. Mystique was held by electric bindings. "So, where'd Magneto go?" Ben asked. "No time! Inside, now!" Cap said. They were high above the atmosphere now. Magneto smiled. "I see that a rise of elevation does not equate to a rise in one's IQ, Benjamin." He chuckled. He then went inside Asteroid M, ready for his next move.

"We have arrived." Doom said aboard the massive space station. "Hardly palatial, but it will do." Loki added. "Let us see to the final assembly and to my final revenge." He then turned to Doom. "And also, your rule. I mis-spoke."

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the four heroes recovered from the crash. "Ugh, remind me to never be in a flying sub ever again." Tony groaned. "Yep. Same here." Spidey added. "I must report back to the professor." Jean Grey said. "May we meet again." Thor said. Tony then activated his radio. "This is Anthony Stark, contacting Director Nicolas Fury. Come in, Fury. Do you read me, over?" "I read you." Fury said. "Can you get me the location of Magneto? He and I have some unfinished business." "He, Doom, and Loki are on a massive orbital rock, assembling what we think is a giant superweapon." "Roger, and I've got the perfect way to get there." "And where is this way of transportation?" "In Central Park. If we need reinforcements, send them our way. Stark out."


	14. Magnetic Personality

"You call it the Stark Jet?" "Yep. And it's fit for interstellar travel." "Pretty weird that it was assembled right in the park. You must be very, very rich." "Yep. Now hang on. Next stop, Asteroid M!" Then, the Stark Jet flew off, ready to end this act of evil.

"This location is indeed perfect." Loki complemented. Behind him, Magneto and Doom were delivering Cosmic Stones. "You do know he's the god of mischief." Magneto told Doom. "His involvement is vital to my rule of this earth." Doctor Doom snapped back. Then, Loki heard an alarm. "Intruders!" He yelled. "I will deal with them." Magneto answers. "Come, my acolytes! We must dispose of these pests!" Loki turned to Doom. "Victor von Doom," He said. "Our victory is nigh."

The Stark Jet managed to land in the main hanger before the doors shut. "Alright, we're in!" Tony said. "Now to stop the Terrible Trio!" "You are talking about Magneto, Doom, and Loki, right?" "Yep." Then, acolytes ambushed them! "Gentlemen," Magneto said. "Give our guests a warm welcome to out humble abode." Spidey groaned. "No one is EVER happy to see us."

The trio managed to find their way through the massive space station. "This majestic base bends to my will. Literally!" Magneto cried out. "Did you really think you could defeat me here!?" He set the entire base on lockdown. "Come, Mr. Stark and Aracno-Sapien! Magneto awaits!" Thor cried out. The three continued to pursue Magneto until they came to his own chamber. There, Eric started to fight them. "So, you come to my lovely Asteroid M, but I don't get a house-warming gift?" He said. "I say thee…. NAY!" Thor yelled. "Good luck magnetizing Thor's god hammer." Iron Man taunted. "And one more thing. I've demagnetized my armor just for this occasion." "YEAH! And I, uhhhhhh, actually, I don't know what I did." Spidey added. "Ah, so none of my mutant kin are here to betray their race?" Magneto said. "What a delightful change of pace. Well then, you leave me no choice! This will be your end!" Magneto then transformed the metal around him into a giant version of himself! "Funny," Tony said. "I was about to say the same thing." Iron Man dodged a metallic projectile, Thor whacked some metal objects away, and Spidey was swinging out of the way of magnetic shockwaves. After an intense battle, Magneto was defeated. "Victor von Doom!" He yelled through his watch. "I require assistance." On the other side, Loki turned to Doom. "Ignore him." He said. "We must focus at the task at hand." And with that, Thor used his hammer to bam Magneto out of the station! "Oh dear." He said before he plummeted to Earth.

"I know why you're here." Nick said once again to the Silver Surfer. "How do we stop your boss from making Earth his lunch?" The alien then answered. "My board." He said. "What does Doom want with it?" Nick asked almost in an interrogational tone. The alien answered again. "Loki… using the… Power Cosmic." Nick Fury perked up. This could only mean one thing. "We have almost no chance of saving Earth, even with your help." He said. "Our best hope is to stop Doom before his plan moves forward. I've put in a call for outside help."

"The lab looks great!" Sue Storm complemented. It had almost taken an entire day, but Reed Richard's lab was finally back to normal! Suddenly, Magneto came crashing down! Richards groaned. _Now I know what Stark meant when he said his tower could never stay in one place._ "I'll get the broom." He said. "Could I have a broom too?" A very dazed Magneto asked. "And some cheese, please?"


	15. A Doom with a View

After the mess was cleaned up, Reed and Susan got a call from Agent Coulson. "Fantastic Four! We need you on the Helicarrier right away! I can't explain the situation over our comms, but it isn't good! Please get here as soon as you can! A S.H.I.E.L.D. jet is coming to pick you up!" And with that, Sue and Reed boarded the jet and went off to the Helicarrier. Once they were there, they headed to the Command Centre, where Nick Fury was waiting for them. "You're here!" He said. "I'll brief you on the situation… We're facing a planetary catastrophe that may be soon unleashed by Doctor Doom. He must be stopped!"

Back on Asteroid M, Loki and Doom had completed the weapon. "My time is at hand!" Doom said in triumph. "Soon, all on Earth will bow to Doom!" "Yes, the Earth." Loki said. "It is such an important part of my revenge." Then, Iron Man, Thor and Spidey confronted them. "Thanks, but we'll do all the avenging around here." Tony said. "And lookee, Loki and his pal have a big bad mega-weapon." Spidey added. Doom leaped down from the weapon. "You simpletons have no idea of the danger that is right in front of you!" He said. "I have created this to defend the planet from destruction!" "Defend the Earth? From what?" "BAH! It does not matter!" He turned to Loki. "I will hold them off. You finish my weapon." "Excellent suggestion…" Loki said. Then, he started to mind control Doom!" "FOOLS!" Doom roared. "THIS PLACE IS MINE TO RULE!" He shot green lighting at the heroes, but they managed to dodge. "You cannot possibly defeat me alone!" Doom said. Suddenly, Cap, Thing, and Storm burst in! "WHO SAYS HE'S ALONE?!" Ben yelled. Loki turned to Doom. "It is finished." He said. Doom then turned to the heroes. "Pathetic worms!" He said. "Bow before your savior of Earth, DOCTOR DOOM!" Then, Cap, Thing, Storm, Thor, Iron Man, and Spider-Man began to fight Doctor Doom and his army of Doom-Bots. It wasn't long, however, until Doom was defeated. The Thing then punched Doom so hard, that he flew back down to Earth. The heroes then turned back to Loki. He had just put the Tesseract inside, activating the weapon. "Brother Loki," Thor said. "Doom's plan has failed. Abandon his weapon!" Loki laughed. "Don't you see? This was not Doom's plan. This is not even a weapon! You see, lightning you have, imagination you don't." Then, a huge shadow loomed overhead. "Uh, guys?" Tony said. "What is that?!" The heroes then saw it. Ben gulped. "That's… GALACTUS!" "Whoa, nice hat!" Spidey said. **"I HUNGER!"** Galactus boomed with the voice of a thousand titans. "Uh, Fury?" Cap radioed. "We got a really big problem." "I know. A giant being is planning to literally eat the planet, I'm on it!" "Finally, my vengeance will be realized on your pathetic planet!" Loki shouted. "With this Mind Control Ray, I will harness the power of this galactic god! He will consume this world, and then yours!" He said, pointing his staff at Thor. "Wow, he's gonna be pretty full." Spidey said. "That's a lot of protein, even for a big guy." Thor then spoke out of his shocked silence. "This? All this, brother? All a sad plan for revenge on Earth and Asgard?!" "Yes, 'brother'." Loki said, sternly. "I sat in my prison cell, plotting my revenge: thinking, planning, convincing Doctor 'Dumb' to do my bidding. And you never saw it coming! Now, behold my genius! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Loki then hopped onto the ray, flew up to Galactus, and then started to control him! The cosmic giant then turned to the heroes. "Alright team, let's go!" Cap yelled. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" "Technically, I'm not one of you guys, but ok." Spidey added. The heroes used their ranged attacks, but to Galactus, they all acted like little remains of flies were being blown at him. He then raised a fist, and smashed Asteroid M to pieces! The heroes inside started to fall down to Earth. Then, Galactus started to move towards the planet.

At the Helicarrier, Iron Man picked up Spidey and carried him to safety. The debris of Asteroid M landed on the carrier. Cap was holding onto Thor, while Storm floated down. All the heroes were now on the carrier. Ben, however, wasn't so lucky and landed right on a Quinjet, causing it to explode. Nick Fury already knew of the situation, and Maria Hill was getting calls left and right. "Gentlemen, this a dire situation. Luckily, I have a plan." Iron Man paused. "Wait. You're not actually going to…?" He asked. "I know, Mr. Stark, but desperate times," He started to dial. "…call for desperate measures!"

Doctor Doom had just recovered from his fall. He then got a call. "Hello?" He asked weakly. "Doc, it's Nick Fury. I have a proposal for you and your friends."

After the call, Nick went back to the heroes. "Tony, Thor, get Abomination and Magneto and take them to Doom." He said. "Sounds like a risky venture." Stark replied. "And I'm all about risky ventures." "I guess that settles it." Thor added. "Our alliances will have to be put aside until this great event passes. IF we survive." And with that, the two of them headed to the upper deck.


	16. The Good, The Bad, and The Hungry

Later, Iron Man and Thor were at Central Park. "I hope Fury knows what he's doing." Tony said. "I don't tend to work well with people who steal my stuff." "If possible, I would resolve this by giving Loki what you mortals call a 'beatdown'." Thor replied. "But I fear the forceful repeat of mighty blows will not save us now." "Maybe not, but I'd pay good money to see that." They then met up with Abomination and Magneto. "Well, if it isn't the mighty Avengers, seeking the help of Emil Blonsky." Abomination said. "Pretty sure Magneto there will provide much more useful." Tony replied. "You're just along for the ride. Now can we get on with this?" "I suppose assisting you is preferable to the entire planet being destroyed." Magneto said. "If only marginally." Then, Nick called over the radio. "Doom's insisting to take his own jet to the fight against Galactus." He radioed. "Can't say I'll never understand villains and their demands, but there's no time to argue! Head over to the Financial District and meet him there!" Then, Iron Man and Thor began to fly off. "You heard the man, time to move." Tony said. "Don't fall behind!" And so, they flew off. Abomination turned back to Magneto. "Should we really be helping theses clowns?" He asked. "Their big green friend threw me through a window earlier." "Like he said, this is no time to argue." Magneto insisted. "It's either this or become Galactus food. Now, let's find Doom and get this over with!"

It was later on the Helicarrier when Galactus and Loki arrived. "VENGEANCE IS MINE, PUNY CREATURES!" Loki yelled out. "KNEEL BEFORE ME!" Nick Fury went up to the team. "This is it, folks! The fate of the world is in the balance! This is our last shot! Make it count!" And with that, the final battle began! The heroes and villains were in four teams. Team Alpha was on the Port side. Team Beta was Starboard. Team Techno was on the rear deck. And finally, Team Zeta was at the front deck. The turbines were lifted up by the Invisible Woman and Jean Grey via telekinesis to attack Galactus. Then, as the two women held them in place, Spider-Man and Venom used their webbings to hold it as well. _Okay, Spidey, don't panic._ He thought. _You're just fighting a giant cosmic being capable of consuming entire planets! Also, keep the turbine stable, because we're all gonna die if you don't._ "Hurry with the Portal!" Jean shouted. "Yeah! Hurry! I can't hold it for long!" Spidey groaned. Sue and Venom were also making effort noises, trying to keep the other turbine stable. "It's operational!" Reed yelled. "FIRE!" The portal device shot a big beam at the sky, creating a warp hole. Galactus noticed, then tipped the Helicarrier this way and that! Sue yelped and almost lost control. "HOLD IT, SIS! HOLD IT!" Torch yelled. _C'mon Spidey, keep it together, keep it together!_ Parker thought. Venom and Jean Grey also tried to hold the other turbine. "No! The device…." It was now altered, aiming at the ground. "I got it!" Cap yelled. _Shield, don't fail me now!_ He thought. The beam deflected off his shield and back onto the shrinking hole, making it grow again! "There, It's open! Team Zeta, fend off Galactus until Thor and Hulk can arrive!" Human Torch flew around Galactus, with him and Green Goblin bombarding him. "I've beaten you before, Mr. Giant Purple Planet Eater, and I'll do it again!" Johnny yelled. When the bombing run was done, Hulk grabbed Thor, ran up to Galactus, and leaped off the carrier! "FOR ASGARD!" "HULK SMASH!" KRAPOW! With one final blow, Galactus and Loki were sent flying into the portal! "This is only a temporary setback!" Loki yelled. "I planned for this! I WILL RETURN!" Mjolnir shut him up by smashing the craft to pieces, with both the hammer and the Tesseract falling out of the portal. "May you learn from your mistakes, brother." Thor Odinson said. Iron Man then picked up the Tesseract. "You've been a naughty, naughty little space cube." He said. "But I'll bet we can have some fun." "I'll take that, thanks." Nick Fury said. The Tesseract was handed to him, and he went off. "Hey, where'd all the bad guys go?" Tony wondered. "Possibly fled." Cap said. "Don't worry, we'll get them next time."

Loki was bumbled. How had his plans for vengeance go awry so very quickly?! "Can't we just, um, talk about this?!" He asked. **"NO!"** Galactus boomed. **"I BET YOU WILL TASTE MINTY AND COOL. I NEED A PALET CLEANSER!"**

Back on the Helicarrier, the Silver Surfer was back to his former glory. "Here you go, surfer." Richards said, handing him the new board. "We reconstructed it from the Cosmic Stones." As he held the board, the Silver Surfer felt the Power Cosmic flow through him. "I will use it to find Galactus, and set him on a course away from Earth." He said. They went up onto the upper deck, and he flew away. "RIDE THE COSMIC WAVES, MY FRIEND!" Johnny called out, saying goodbye to his friend. And so, the Shiver Surfer went off into the vastness of space, far away from the planet Earth. Once more, the world is safe, and the heroes have saved the day. And that, True Believer, is exactly how it should have ended. And luckily, that was the way it did end. Until next time! Excelsior!


	17. Epilogue

The reconstruction of Lady Liberty had now been finished. Down below, Nick Fury was speaking to a group of unusual individuals. "I appreciate you answering our distress call, but the Avengers and their allies just defeated Galactus." He said. "That's not why we're here." The man said. With him was a green and red man, a giant tree creature, and heavily armed racoon, and a green woman. "There's something else." "Right." Then, Nick noticed another figure behind the bushes emerge. It was in a black cat costume with a cat in a red, white, and blue outfit. "Greetings, Mr. Fury. I am the Black Panther, King of Wakanda. Mr. Tiddles and I are here to say that the people of Wakanda thank you." "I appreciate it." "However, there is one more threat lurking among the cosmos." Nick was concerned. "Any more detail?" "Yes." Black Panther said to Fury and the Guardians of the Galaxy. "It goes by the name of… Kang the Conqueror."

To be continued in Marvel: Multiverse! Coming this November!


End file.
